Hands-free headsets are invaluable in office and call center applications where a user requires use of hands while conversing on the telephone. The headset is typically connected to a base unit, amplifier, or other electrical equipment via a cable. The cable usually includes a quick disconnect which provides a removable electrical connection to the base unit.
Although a quick disconnect is useful in making removal and replacement of headsets convenient, it has drawbacks, especially in a workplace setting such as a call center. The headsets can be expensive and are pilferable items. Also, the user may decide it is easier to disconnect the headset and wear it when leaving the workspace, rather than removing the headset from the user's head. This can lead to unintentional loss of the headset.
Electrical connectors are available that are permanent or difficult to remove without tools. These connectors can solve the problems of loss and theft, but make troubleshooting and replacement of the headset difficult. Further, such connectors may be non-standard, increasing manufacturing and maintenance costs.
Prior art solutions have utilized fasteners, lanyards (e.g. steel wire) and two piece clamps that, while effective, are expensive and time consuming to install. What is needed is an inexpensive, easy to install retainer for headsets and other electrical devices that are coupled using quick-disconnect connectors. Further, the retainer should allow an electrical disconnection for easy troubleshooting while still providing a mechanical restraint when electrically disconnected.